Spell Book Of Love
by michael1010
Summary: Justin finds a curious book in the lair.M for language and slash in later chapters
1. Discovery

This is my first story so please be kind

Max and Justin were in the lair. Justin was studying spells and max was on the wiznet. Justin was also admiring max from a far. Justin watched max and thought how hot he was. He wanted nothing more than to attack his body from top to bottom. "hey max what are you looking at". "Nothing intresting"max said. Justin went to put a book back and he knocked over a table. "ohhhh Justin your in troubled". "shut up max nothing broke". "whatever im heading up stairs". Justin's dick twitched when he saw max's ass as he walked out of the room.

After max left Justin started to clean up the mess. When Justin went to put the table up he noticed a book. The Spell book of Love. Justin wondered what it was and who it belonged to. There was a lock on it . He did not know if he should put it back or try and open it. He stood there for a minute contemplating his options. Then he heard his mom call for dinner. He decided to put it in his room and try opening it later.

After dinner he went into his room and put on sweatpants and a tee shirt. He locked his door got his wand and the book out. He figured anyone who hid this book would make it hard to open. He cast a complex spell and the lock popped open. He opened and the cover said property of kelbo. Just like uncle kelbo to have a book like this. The next page said. WARNING this book is not to be used by minors. Yeah right Justin thought like that will happen. Now he was even more curious. Well here goes nothing.


	2. growth

Justin flipped through the page stunned at what she saw. Spells that were meant for fucking and things like that. Justin found a spell that spiked his interest. This spell was meant to increase the size of your dick. Is says that you say the spell and your cock will grow to what ever size you want. Justin had always wanted a bigger dick. His was a modest 4 inches soft and 6 inches when hard. He didn't know what to do. Should or shouldn't he. He finally decided to. You say the spell and think how big you want it. He said the spell. "dickum growthum". his cock started to grow. He wanted it to be 7 inches soft and 9 hard. It was huge and awesome. His balls were looking a little small in comparison he'll fix that.

Now that Justin had this huge dick he wanted to do something with it. He found a spell the said. Casting this spell on some one will make them lust for you. Perfect he though and he knows exactly who to use it on. Justin snuck into the hallway very excited. Max was sleeping in his bed he was wearing boxers and a sleeveless shirt. He closed the door and did a quick sound proof spell. He was hurrying hi dick was as hard as a rock. He cast the spell on max. nothing happened so he woke max up. "max wake up". "Justin what are you doing here". "how do you feel". "my stomach fells weird, Justin you smell like". before he could finish Justin pressed his lips against max's.

max kissed back hard. Max pulled away and said " Justin I want your cock in my ass". Justin thought to himself this spell really works. Justin started to undress. He took off his shirt to reveal his six pack and max watched in awe. Then he went for his pants. " no Justin let me" max said. Max reached down and pulled down Justin's sweat pants. " Justin your dick is huge". Justin moaned as max started to suck his cock. Justin screamed in delight as max started to play with his balls. "Max what are you doing" . "getting ready".

Justin ripped max off his dick and threw him on the bed . Justin took off his boxers to reveal his might have made his dick better but one thing max had over him was his bush. It was massive his dick was 5 inches hard but his bush must of covered 2 inches.

Justin rolled him over and said " get ready max". " im ready Justin, give it to me". Justin started very slow. Max was a very tight boy. Max cried out. But Justin did not stop. He started pumping faster and faster. Max started to jerk is own dick. They cried out in unison. They both shoot white hot sticky cum. They collapsed and fell asleep.


End file.
